STEALTH
by Baka ana
Summary: The tragic adventures of a girl who is the last of her kind. Adventure, romance, betrayal, and a bunch of psychics. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1: What is...

STEALTH  
chapter 1:what is...  
  
My name is Nao Kamasaki. I was your normal person for a long time, just another faceless  
cevillian in a crowd of other faceless cevillians. And my life went on like that for a long time.  
Almost as long as I could remember. The only time I could remember anythig different was  
from my dreams of another life.  
  
And for a long time, I dismissed those dreams, until my dreams brought life to memories  
that I had long since forgotten. It was then that I found my true being, and my quest. As it  
turned out, I was the last surviving member of an alien race, called Gaizelions, which had  
been destroyed by a rivaling planet. That rivaling planet turnedd out to be earth, which  
found the superior knowledge of the Gaizelions as a threat. For a long time I resented the  
entire human race for what they did.  
  
I spent the next years of my life Studying my ancestry, learning as much as I could.  
Someone noticed my intirest, it was th librarian, I think. She began talking to me about  
why I was so intirested. I didn't trust her, though. It's hard to trust the peole responsible  
for killing off your entire race. Anyway, it was through her that I found that it really wasn't  
the entire human race that was against the Gaizelions. There were still alot of people  
around who thought it was terrible.   
  
It was not the entire human race that had killed the Gaizelions, I realized, and so I  
stopped hating humans. I soon found out that the Government was planning to destroy  
another planet, like they did to the Gaizelions. At this time, I began to change. I gained  
powers that I didn't even know I had, and eager to learn more, I consulted the librarian,  
who turned out to be an expert on the gaizelions. She told me everything she knew.  
  
My powers basically consisted of hightened senses and incredable strength and speed. I  
also aquired a sixth sense, and I found I was able to enter people's mind, and control the  
element of water. You're probably wondering why no one knew I was a gaizelion. This is  
simply because the difference in appearances are very subtle. Ice blue eyes, very tall, and  
black hair. that's what most of them looked like, what I looked like. I also wasn't  
discovered because I kept to the shadows.  
  
As I mentioned earlier, the governmet was planning on destroying another planet. Upon  
learning this, I began training as an assasin. I learned quickly and joined a resistance  
group, of which the librarian I mentioned earlier was a member of. And so my life began.  
At 18, I was a cold blooded killer. I lived for death, not caring about anything except  
revenge. And there were so many people to kill that I didn't even give it a second thought.  
  
This is what I was. This is what I had turned out to be. I justified the killing by telling  
myself that they killed an entire race. And I let myself believe that I was doing something  
right. But what was going to happen when I found I was telling myself lies?


	2. Chapter 2: Mistake

STEALTH  
chapter 2:mistake  
  
After my discovery of myself and what I truly was, I became isolated. no longer the  
faceless civilian, but suddenly the faceless freak, the loner. When someone discovers you  
can enter their minds, they hate you. They don't want anything to do with you. and so i  
was alone in the world, save for the librarian and a few members of the resistance group  
who all treated me like a delicate science experiment that would break at the slightest  
mention of my past.  
  
At first it didn't bother me. it wasn't like I needed the companionship of some human who  
could never understand me. But when you realize you're alone, that no one cares, you  
wish there was someone like you, so you wouldn't be alone anymore. And it slowly kills  
you. that's probably why I worked for the resistance group as a trained assassin. that's  
what I was, after all. a trained killer.  
  
As the best of the assassins that the resistance group had, I was always given the most  
difficult assignments. i won't say they were easy to pull off, but I did it better than anyone  
else could at the time. I completed my missions without asking questions. the less you  
know about someone, the easier it is to kill them. But I finally got a mission that was more  
than I could handle, and it almost killed me.  
  
My mission was to kill a guy named Korshire. I thought it would be no big deal, just  
another military hotshot that deserved to die. In essence, that's what he was. but,  
unfortunately for me, he was a little more than his bio said he was.  
  
I went in, as usual. watching him for a few days to pick up his routine, to see when he  
would be most vulnerable to attack, and when there would be no one to see who killed  
him. I found his weak link, and planned around it. I broke into his apartment, charted all  
the possible escape routes, and didn't leave any trace that I'd been there.  
  
And finally, it came time for me to finish him. I was actually looking forward to finishing this  
one, because I learned that Korshire had played a major role in the eradication of the  
Gaizelions. Of course, no one bothered to tell me he was a cyborg with modified parts. I  
simply thought he was just a military bad ass.   
  
It turned out to be bad. Worse than bad. He knew I was coming, he was waiting for me  
even. Because when I entered his room, he was there, sitting in a large chair, drinking a  
cup of tea. would you like some? He offered. I could have said, why thank you, I think I'll  
wait to kill you until after I've had a cup of your tea that's probably poisoned. Instead, I  
took the faster approach.  
  
sorry, I can't .I said, I have to kill you now. and I swear, I would have done it. i was  
about to. I was reaching for my weapon when I realized he wasn't sitting in the chair  
anymore. I heard a noise above me, and looked up just in time to see his hulking form  
hurtling right at me. no time to think, only do. I rolled out of the way, just before I would  
have been squished. I pulled out a knife and threw it at him, and it would have killed him if  
he wasn't a stupid freakin' cyborg,but of course I didn't know that. I learned it soon  
enough, because my knife sliced away a layer of synthetic skin to reveal a network of  
gears and technology that i didn't even know existed.  
  
before I knew what hit me, he threw me clear across the room, and at this point I'm  
thinking I'm pretty screwed, and truth be told, I was. He soon discovered what I was,  
because in my desperate situation, I tried to get inside his mind. And he immediately knew  
what I was, and started beating me with a new motivation. That was my one mistake. I  
knew I could never show myself in public again, if I lived through this. if i escaped, he  
would hunt me down, and dying here seemed to look like a brighter option. Anyway, I was  
on the brink at this point, and I was sure I would die. But, I guess destiny had other  
plans, because right before korshire delivered his killing blow, someone broke in. I don't  
know how this happened, but Korshire suddenly went flying across the room, far away  
from me.   
  
The intruder walked over to me, not saying a word. I must have looked terrible, because  
he simply looked at me, and picked me up, leaving Korshire behind. I could feel his  
emotions, though they confused me. why did he care? How did he know I was in trouble?  
and most importantly, who the Hell was this guy anyway? My questions would have to  
wait, because I blacked out.  
  
When I woke up again, I was in a room. Ayako, the librarian, was sitting beside me,  
cleaning up one of my various cuts. And there was someone else in the room. It was the  
guy who saved me. ah, I see you are awake, Ayako said. you're very lucky, you know.  
When Shade brought you in, we thought you wouldn't make it through the night. But you  
made it, no small thanks to your gaizelion blood. I think you'll be back to yourself in a few  
days  
  
So his name was shade. I knew that wasn't his real name, but he sure didn't talk a lot.  
maybe he was a mute. Maybe he couldn't tell people his name because he was a mute. I  
could feel his mind. I could feel ayako's too, but I already knew what her's was like. And it  
was strange, because Shade's mind wasn't vulnerable like the rest of the human  
population. His mind wasn't silent, unable to reply to my mind. No, he was different. He  
had the same gift as I did, the ability to share minds, although he was not Gaizelion.   
  
And he opened his mind, his soul to me, as I opened mine to him. It was something I could  
never explain, like finding a part of you that you never knew existed. it was then that i  
discovered what a soul mate was, and I knew we could never be separated.  
  
when I recovered, I never left shade's side, as he never left mine. He was a telepath, but  
in exchange for his gift, he had not voice. He could not communicate with anyone else. We  
have never said a single word to each other, I know it may seem strange. But our minds  
are linked together, and that link will never be broken. We live simply knowing that we  
were meant to be, and that is enough.   
  
I was happy, but I knew that korshire was still out there. It was only a matter of time  
before he began hunting me. But it didn't matter. I was with Shade, and nothing bad could  
happen when I was with him. My story is far from over, but I must leave it at that for now.   



	3. Chapter 4:Seperation

stealth4

STEALTH  
Chapter 4: Separation  
  
Hell. The only way to know what that was like was to die with a mortal sin on your soul.  
That was in the good old days. The good old days before I was born. But how did we  
know we weren't already burning? For all we know, this isn't really earth. We just call it  
that because we don't know better.   
  
Hell for me would be living without Shade. As long as he was with me, I didn't mind  
torture. I could care less about pain. it was all irrelevant, compared to the bond, the soul  
we shared. Everything around us turned to dust, while our love sparkled in the sun with  
the intensity of gold. Death was the only thing that could separate us, it seemed, and  
neither of us planned on doing that.  
  
But there was something else. A certain Human psychic of whom I had made my mortal  
enemy.   
Gorvani would die by my hand or I would die trying to kill him. I had sworn to that. And the  
cyborg/human Korshire, who had nearly killed me once before. I also wanted to kill him.  
And I had an advantage over them both. I was a Giazelion, and so I had better senses,  
control of the element of water, and Telepathy skills that surpassed even the best of the  
human psychics.  
  
Shade and I worked together. We were both assassins, and probably the best assassins  
there was. We made a knock out team. He helped me in my quest for revenge. And so,  
when I finally decided to kill Gorvani, he was right by my side. We had finally figured the  
perfect time to do it, and we knew we had to do it right then or another planet would be  
destroyed, just like the home planet of the Gaizelions would be destroyed. I knew Gorvani  
played a major role in the eradication of my people, but I just didn't know what role he  
played, and I could find no evidence of him having any military contacts, and there were  
no records of him ever influencing the Government.   
  
We stalked him for a while. Waiting. Just waiting for the perfect time to pounce. He would  
be an easy one, since I was sure he was not a cyborg or anything, and I was almost  
positive his psychic skills were nothing compared to mine. But I was wrong about his  
psychic skill. Another mistake. I should have realized that his mental barriers were still  
strong, and I was so used to being out of range to break down the barrier that I didn't  
bother to try. That would have been the first signal to me saying he was more than he  
seemed.  
  
Shade was suddenly thrown violently against the wall by a force I could not see. But how  
could I have been so blind? The force I could not see was standing right in front of me,  
that bastard Gorvani. Shade was out cold, and he was not responding to my mind calling.   
  
::silly child:: he said through mind speech. ::You attacked me without knowing all the  
details:: And before I knew what hit me, I was thrown against the wall, though not as  
violently as Shade had been thrown. But she was pinned to the wall. ::I shouldn't be so  
harsh on you...how could you have known what I truly am?:: He walked closer to me, and  
touched my face with his hand. ::How could you have known that I, too, was a Gaizelion.::  
And he smiled an evil smile. I screamed, but he stopped me by giving me a firm, slimy kiss.  
I wanted to kill him. But I was unable to move.  
  
::you really are a pretty one, you know.:: He said, after he had had his share of fun. ::A  
pity that I have to kill your boyfriend.::   
  
My heart stopped. And I knew he was serious when he took out a knife he had concealed  
all this time and walked over to my Shade, who was still unconscious. ::You know,:: he  
began again. ::I really hate killing people with blades, it's so messy.:: He put his blade  
away. ::Maybe I'll torture him.::  
  
::Pain means nothing to us:: I managed to get out.  
::What about the pain of knowing that your soulmate is dead?:: And he smiled again. In  
his eyes was the flame of the devil, and I knew at that moment it was over. I blacked out.  
That bastard.   
  
I didn't die. I lived to tell the tale. But it wasn't pleasant, what I woke up to. Chains are  
very unpleasant, especially when they keep you from moving. I didn't know if Gorvani had  
killed Shade. I prayed that he did not. But I didn't know, and he uncertainty slowly ate  
away at my soul. And as I lay there, I knew that's what Gorvani wanted. He wanted me to  
suffer. 


	4. Chapter 5:Prisoner of the Nightmare

Stealth5

STEALTH  
Chapter 5: Prisoner of the Nightmare  
  
I was a prisoner. I didn't know where I was exactly. I didn't know how long I had been  
there. I didn't know if Shade was still alive. I prayed he was, because life without him  
meant nothing to me. I couldn't reach out to him with my mind, because Gorvani had  
blocked me. He seant a servant to me everyday, with a tray of old food and water. I  
always checked the servant's mind to see if she knew there was poison, and I would  
check the food itself for poison. But I never found anything.  
  
Then Gorvani finally decided to check up on me himself. hello, my dear Nao. He greeted. I  
replied by spitting in his face. hm...a fiesty one, I see. ::I'll have to break that spirit of  
your's:: He mindspoke, grinning his eveil grin again. If only I wasn't changed up, I would  
have ripped his body to shreds with my bare hands! But all I could do was glare.   
  
::Where is Shade::I demanded. I knew he would lie.  
  
::I killed him:: He replied  
  
::Liar::I spat back at him.  
  
::Don't believe me, do you?::He pulled my face closer to his, as if he was going to kiss me  
again. ::Perhaps I should show you::  
  
He went into my mind, causeing everything around me to go blank. I saw nothing but  
darkness fo ra while, until images came to form inside my head. It was back to the day I  
was seperated from Shade. Back in the empty hallway. I saw Shade crumpled on the floor,  
and I saw Gorvani lift the knife above his head before plunging it into my Beloved's chest.  
My heart screamed in pain, my head spun around the world, and I screamed until I  
coughed up blood. I tried to run to him. Maybe there was someway I could bring him back.  
But I could not feel his soul. I held him in my arms, crying until there were no more tears  
left. And his body slowley faded from my arms, and he was gone.   
  
I sat in the darkness for a long time, so far into grief that I was past crying. Gorvani would  
pay. He would pay for it with more than just his life. And then I came back to reality. And  
Gorvani was still holding my face close to his. ::You f---ing bastard::  
  
::Now,now, you would have just run away from me if you knew he was still alive. Then  
how could we have rebuilt the Gaizelion empire?:: He kissed me, and I did not refuse  
because I knew I was dead anyway. ::You will have a child of pure Gaizelion Blood:: He  
treid to start taking off my clothes, but I kneed him hard in the sensitive area.  
  
::Get away from me you f---ing pervert bastard:: He was bent over in pain now, and the  
expression on his face was priceless. ::Try that one more time and you won't be having  
any children, got it?::  
  
He sucked upt the pain for a moment, and then punched me in the gut. Still in pain, he  
slowly walked out of the room. The servant came in a little while after that. She gave me  
food and water, as usual. And as usual, I sacanned her mind for betrayal. I picked up the  
glass, confident that it was not poisoned. I kept my mind contact with the girl-servant, and  
dropped the glass when her mind began screaming, please don't drink the water. The  
glass crashed to the floor. He thought he would kill me now? Bastard.  
  
Things became clear to me suddenly. I knew how I was going to get out. :: Go tell Gorvani  
I'm dead:: I mindspoke to the girl-servant, who gave me a stunned look, but went off  
anyway. While she was gone, I set the illusion that I had actually drank the poisoned  
water. I disguised myself, though I was still in chains, and I picked up a sharpend piece of  
glass, and I waited for him to come.  
  
He walked through the door, and walked over to where my illusioned body lay. When he  
bent down to touch it, I jumped from where I was and plunged the peice of glass into his  
back.  
  
Give me the keysI told the girl-servant, who had followed Gorvani in. Without saying a  
word, she reached into Gorvani's jaket and pulled out a ring of keys. I had to go through  
each one before I found the one that fit the locks.  
  
Once I was freed, I noticed Gorvani was still alive. ::You'll never escape:: He called after  
me. ::My security is already on the way.::  
  
I kept running. I kept running until I ran into the Security Gorvani was talking about. But I  
could have cared less.The only thing they could do to me was kill me, and since Shade was  
gone, that really wasn't all that bad. They came towards me, guns pointed at me. I kept  
running at them. I had no intentions of stopping. And when they opende fir, I jumped over  
them. I was so filled with adrenaline, that I failed to notice that my shoulder was bleeding.  
But I kept running, until I found some sort of Exit. Once I was out of the building, I ran in a  
random direction.   
  
I kept running until I simply collapsed from exhaustion. I noted that my ribs were probably  
cracked from when Gorvani punched me. And it was then that I noticed my shoulder. At  
the sight of so much of my own blood, I passed out.  
  
When I came to, I was in a dark room. A woman was hovering over me. She looked like  
she might be a nun or something. I was completely delirious, and decided to go back to  
sleep. I slowly got my energy back, and found out I had been taken to a local church. The  
nuns had cleaned up my shouldr and wrapped my cracked ribs. They gave me one of their  
spare uniforms. I stayed there for a long time. I didn't talk to anyone the entire time I was  
there. Most of the women stayed away from me, but some ofthe older ones seemed to  
like me for some reason, and they were never far away.  
  
I had woken up one night screaming out Shade's name, and I guess I woke up some of  
the old-timers. Two of them came to my room to find me sobbing. They held me in their  
arms, telling me it would be okay. One of them told me her story, of how her husband had  
died a horrible death in some sort of accident. Htey stayed with me until I cried myself  
back to sleep.  
  
My shoulder finally healde back up. It was kinda stiff, but it was still functional, which was  
all I needed. I became close friends with the old timers that had helped me through the  
nightmares. I learned a lot from them. My heart stil held some sort of hope that Shade  
was still alive, though I had mostly given up.  
  
One day, unexpectedly, one of the younger girls came running into the work room I was  
in. She ran up to one of the old-timers and started talking excitedly. I figured it was just  
another guy that they had seen in the church who happened to be particularly attractive. I  
payed no attention. My heart still ached for Shade.   
  
Then everyone in the room turned silent, and they all stared at me. I looke dup from my  
work. did you say that thisyoung man could not speak? one of the old-timers asked the  
girl. She nodded. Nao...could it be...?  
  
I was out of the room before she could finish what she was saying. I burst into the church,  
startling some of the people there. they were in the middle of a sermon or something, and  
everyone stopped and looked at me. All except one, who sat in the corner.  
  
I whispered. He looked up then, and his tear streaked face lit up. He stood up  
slowley. ::Shade:: I repeated in his head. We ran towards each other, and he caght me  
as I jumped up into his arms. We held eachother tight, fearing that if we let go, we would  
both dissappear again. Our minds were a jumble of questions, but over all, we didn't care.  
We had been reunited again. The church exploded in aplause, as people clapped and  
whistled thier approval. We just held eachother close, and trhe moment lasted forever...  



End file.
